User blog:DART6/Complex web of characters plot
The campaign missions alone don't do any justice to the actual story of Syndicate (2012). It becomes fascinating when you read all the intel, business cards, and the rest in the Infobank. To over simplify it the events are as follows: SPOILERS #All major Syndicates send their top scientists to the C3 Conference: Schedule. #At C3, all attendees learn of a huge potential paradigm shift that could affect the world (and Syndicates in power, something that may worry those in power). The idea is of harmony with chip technology. #Knowing that the ideas are too dangerous, conference attendees try to subvert the establishment by bringing their learnings back into their respective syndicates and try to implement them. For the most part Lily Drawl is the only one partially successful in doing so when installing an update into Miles Kilo at the beginning of the game. However, we as the audience would not underestand this unless we studied all the infobank items. Lily tries to persuade Jack Denham that Kilo is not ready yet, mainly because the newly installed update she gave him hasn't had time to grow. #Simultaneously, as per the intel in the infobank, individual scientists, including Lily Drawl and Gary Chang from the Aspari syndicate secretly work together to create an initial incident that would begin the revolution - an incident that would cause anarchy and for all the Syndicates to go to war. War as a means to cover up their secret plans for a better humanity. #Gary Chang gets killed in the process. EuroCorp discovers that Lily is up to something, but the war begins and she is kidnapped by Cayman Global is suspects that EuroCorp and Aspari are conspiring against them. #In the chaos, Lily escapes with Kilo, where we find out that scientists like her, sympathizers to anti-Syndicates, have no choice but to ally with the T.W.B. to further their cause. #Chaos ensues, and many are killed. Kilo faces a confusing moment where he is unable to complete his mission and extract Lily back to EuroCorp. #We learn that some of the effects of the upgrade Lily gave Kilo helped uncover memories and regain his humanity. #Kilo and Lily work together to find Denham. #Kilo learns Denham cannot terminate him and Denham takes his own life rather than be captured by Kilo. #The story ends off with the EuroCorp tower burning. It is implied that the plans of Lily (scientists/allies from C3), TWB are already taking place as chaos rips through the Syndicates. Kilo literally becomes a free agent - with all the abilities included in the agent weaponized DART6 chip but with no Syndicate to control him. In the co-op missions, we mostly learn that upstart Syndicate Wulf Western, underestimated by EuroCorp is carrying out missions to gain market share. With each skirmish, Wulf Western becomes more infamous in the world of Syndicates, ultimately striking a devastating blow to EuroCorp. There is definitely more stuff to the plot, but that's what my brain can currently spit out without having to illustrate a full timeline showing relationships etc, that will be for another time... Category:Blog posts